Take my shirt
by shyauthor1994
Summary: REUPLOADED: Gray saves Juvia, what could happen? gruvia oneshot


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters etc. Just a one shot for Gruvia fans, hope you guys enjoy it! **

**So so so sorry for the first upload! I don't know what happened the document went haywire! It was supposed to be set up like this!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray knocked his last opponent unconscious and looked around to see how his friends were fairing in the fight. He wasn't exactly sure how his entire guild had been pulled into a large scale fight with a darker guild but right now that didn't matter because he had to make sure his friends were okay.

Looking around he noticed people paired together to fight off their enemies. Lucy and Natsu were close by with happy, Gajeel had Levy close to his side while Lily watched their backs, Laxus watched Mirajane's back as she watched his, Alzack and Bisca fought in unison little Asuka thankfully not here today, Cana, Makarov and Wakaba were back to back, Wendy stood side by side with Romeo and Carla. Looking around Gray noticed one particular mage who was missing. Where was Juvia? A scream echoed through the streets and caught Gray's attention. Trying to identify the location of the scream Gray ran frantically through the crowd. There was only one girl that screamed like that and when she screamed like that, it meant that she was in serious trouble.

Rounding a corner Gray stopped before a path of destruction made by the two figures in the middle. The man though extremely injured favoured one leg and held his left arm close to its side towered over what Gray could only describe as a terrified Juvia. Gray growled low in his throat and stepped forward.

"Step away from her now!"

The man stared into Grays glaring eyes and smirked. Slowly he reached down with his good arm and gripped Juvia's shirt and lifted her off the ground whilst keeping eye contact with Gray.

"That's it! You're going down you son of a bitch! Hold on Juvia!"

The fight was short and over in the blink of an eye. Gray smirked with satisfaction as the creep fell but blanched when Juvia's shirt ripped off from the force of his attack combined with the grip of his opponent. When looking at her Gray noticed that her clothes were pretty much non-existant. Her skirt was reduced to a thin piece of fabric resembling a beltthat barely covered her, her shirt and bra were ripped clean off but her underwear seemed intact though rpartly torn as well. Gray stared at her naked back for a moment before clearing his throat and shucking off his shirt that had magically stayed with him for the extent of the fighting so far.

"Uh Juvia? Here put my shirt on and cover yourself up at least until we get back to Lucy, maybe she can get you some clothes from the spirit world."

Juvia reached behind her and grabbed the shirt without looking back and donned it fastening the buttons as fast as she could. Gray stood his ground and tried not to stare. When the shirt was done up Gray stepped to the side and held out his hand to help her up.

When Juvia raised her head to look him in the eyes Gray's breath caught in his throat. She looked unbelievably beautiful in his shirt. Her worried and scared expression caught him off guard so he smiled as gently as he could to hopefully encourage her to take his hand. He let the breath he was holding out as her expression changed to a shy smile and she placed her hand in his.

Trying to stand however proved difficult as a sharp pain shot up her left leg causing her to fall into his arms with a small squeak of alarm emitting from her lips.

"Whoa hey, easy looks like you hurt your ankle." Making sure she was steady on her good leg Gray took a step back, turned around and squatted down on his haunches. "Get on and I'll carry you back."

Seeing the serious don't argue expression on his face Juvia nodded. "O-okay." hesitantly she limped forward and climbed onto his back. When his hands rested on her thighs Juvia's face heated up. He turned back and offered her a smile telling her to put her hands over his shoulders and hang on. She lent forward and doing as he asked unintentially pressed her breasts into his back.

Gray tensed a moment before forcing his muscles to relax and stood up straight then proceeded to walk back the way they had come. When they entered the clearing where the rest of Fairy Tail were they both breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was sitting, standing, bandaging, supporting or just talking and laughing together in the groups Gray had seen before. Sharing a smile they made their way over to where Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Lily, Levy, Carla, Happy and Erza were sitting. Carefully placing her down on a large piece of rubble Gray got Wendy to heal her leg as best as she could.

It took a while before Gray realised that most of the Fairy Tail members were looking between him and Juvia.

"Oi, Natsu, why's everyone staring at me?" When Natsu didn't answer he looked at Lucy who had a strange smile on her face.

"Actually everyone's staring at your shirt. The one Juvia's wearing. The only thing Juvia's wearing."

"Oh, uh her clothes got kinda wrecked so I gave it to her to cover up until we found something for her to uh wear."

"OH." Everyone chorused together.

"You couldn't get her something from the spirit world could you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Sorry, I used up all of my magic in the fight. I can't even get new clothes for myself." She motioned to her own torn and barely there clothing. Gray nodded and looked apologetically over to Juvia who told him it was fine.

With everyone in better shape and alive the members of Fairy Tail headed back to their guild. On the walk to the train station Gray supported Juvia as she limped slowly.

"Thank You Gray."

"Huh?" Gray had been so busy focusing on the distance to the train station rather than the scantily clad woman who was leaning heavily on him that he hadn't really heard her whispered thanks.

"I, I said th-thank you for saving me earlier."

"It's fine Juvia, you don't have to thank me." Looking at her now he saw her nerves leave as she gave him her most brilliant smile that he knew she reserved for him alone. Returning her smile with a grin they trudged along to the entrance of the station and boarded the train.

Looking around they came to the conclusion that there wasn't much space left and so took two seats near the front. As they settled in their seats Gray watched his fellow guild members board the train and shift things and themselves to all fit. He noticed that some of the members were taking different transportation but the majority were on the train. Once everybody was on the train lurched forward.

A small weight landed on his shoulder that Gray quickly realised was Juvia's head as she slept soundly. Natsu and Lucy sat across from them and eyed him wearily to which he shrugged with the shouder that Juvia wasn't using and looked out the window.

After a few minutes Gray noticed Erza looking for a seat. When she stood in front of the four she looked at Gray with an expression that read no arguments before telling him to shift the sleeping woman onto his lap so she could have a seat. Gray stuttered and attempted to say something, anything for a couple of seconds before he gave in and very carefully lifted Juvia's limp body onto his lap without shifting her head. A faint pink dusted his cheeks as his friends snickered at the situation he was now in.

If Juvia were to wake up she could quite possibly freak out especially when wearing so little or go into stalker overdrive and cling to him. Gray prayed that she didn't and he could place her back on the seat before waking her up himself when the train stopped and Erza moved. Unfortunately for Gray he had no such luck.

The train screeched to a halt at the end of their journey jolting the carriage and all of its passengers. Gray froze when Juvia stirred in his arms. His eyes bulged and his breath stopped, he hoped in vain that she would simply continue sleeping but alas he never was all that lucky when it came to women. Juvia made a small sound that almost classified as a disappointed whine from being awoken.

Juvia felt so comfortable on the train that she didn't want to open her eyes until she heard the distinct erratic beating of a panicked heart very close to her. Opening her eyes Juvia was looking at a very amused dragon slayer and celestial mage. Raising her head she looked up into a face she had memorised from afar. Her eyes widened when she realised just how close they were.

"G-Gray?!"

"It wasn't my fault! Erza needed to sit and she wouldn't leave any room for an argument and there was no where else to go!"

"O-Oh um okay." she blushed and looked at his chest unable to maintain eye contact.

"Gray, I found this a while back thought you might...want...it?" Cana's sentence dropped off but a smirk quickly formed when she noticed the situation of the ice and water mages. Throwing the jacket onto them she continued walking off the train.

Gray released his grip on Juvia and moved her to the seat as he stood up, his blush once again present. "Use the coat, it will cover more, make you feel more comfortable."

Still blushing she shakily stood up leaning heavily on the seats and put the coat on over the top of his shirt. He thought it would help but god it just made her look even sexier. Turning away from her he prayed for his face to stop flaming.

"Gray? Don't you think you should help Juvia?" He looked back at Lucy who was smirking wide and inwardly cursed her for seeing through him.

"Yeah, right. Do you want to go to the guild or home?" He turned to her as she looked at the ground.

"Uhm, w-well, where do you want to go?"

He smirked. "Juvia, it doesn't matter where I want to go because you're the injured one. I can take you to the guild and we can all hang out like normal or I can take you home so you can rest. Where would you like to go?"

She smiled through the blush. "Th-the guild please Gray. I would like to spend time with everyone before going home."

He nodded then turned his back to her and crouched down. "On you get then. It's a bit of a way to the guild from here. It'll be easier to piggy back you than for you to walk."

She limped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her thighs again and he reminded himself to get a bigger coat so that it would cover her thighs next time. Then he stopped, he thought there would be a next time. Oh god, he was feeling way too much for her and he needed to get himself in check before he got in too deep.

He walked alongside his friends back to the guild with Juvia comfortably situated on his back. Eventually her breathing slowed and she slumped onto his back, her grip around his shoulders loosening. He knew she had fallen asleep and a small smirk touched his usually grumpy features. Noticing the difference in his demeanour Lucy and Natsu shared a look and a smile.

Everyone had noticed the sleeping young woman on his back and given him a smirk or a grin. He scowled at their lewd thought processes and told them to get lost. When they got to the guild he walked inside and stood in front of a table. Turning his head to the side he spoke softly to her as one might a child when waking them.

"Juvia, Juvia we're here. Hey wake up we're back at the guild."

She hummed sleepily and opened her glassy eyes. A small smile appeared as she looked at him. "Sorry Gray, I fell asleep. You can put me down."

He nodded and crouched down careful not to drop her or put her off balance. When her feet touched the ground she limped backwards to a chair and sat down pulling the coat as close to her as possible. He told her to stay put and walked straight to Mira who was helping Laxus to a seat.

"Have we got any spare clothes in the back room anymore?"

"Um I think their might be something if you look, it's probably all your stuff, why?" Mira enquired.

"Juvia needs some clothes. I was going to find her some so she didn't feel so, exposed."

Laxus snorted. "Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't want anyone else watching her."

"Shut up Laxus, it's not like that. You know she usually wears that big coat or long dresses. I'm just trying to make her more comfortable."

Laxus smirked and looked at Mira who smiled before they turned to him. Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever I'll take her back and see if we can find something for her."

As they watched him walk away Laxus glanced at the woman beside him. "He's a goner."

Mira giggled. "I think you might be right. Come on I'll bandage you up before Erza gets into her nursing mode."

Laxus nodded as Mira lead him to the infirmary.

Gray helped Juvia up and walked her to the back room. "Okay there should be something around here that you can wear."

"Thank you Gray."

"It's not problem really. I know you don't like showing a lot of skin."

She smiled as she started searching through some boxes. Fifteen minutes later they had found many of Gray's previously lost clothes, a couple of Canas bikini tops, and some very short black women's shorts. They looked strangely familiar to Gray, maybe Lucy's or Mirajanes? He shrugged to himself, didn't matter. Looking through the last box they found a left sock. Sighing Juvia looked at the pile of clothing.

"I'm sorry Juvia we didn't find anything useful did we?"

"No, it's okay Gray, I, I think I can use what I've got here." She blushed bright red.

"You can?" He frowned looking at the measly pieces of fabric laid out in front of her.

"Y-yes. If you could please turn around I can um, um, g-get dressed."

"R-right." Gray turned around to face the wall but couldn't help hearing the fabric rustle as she dressed herself.

He waited patiently in silence until she tapped his shoulder. He turned around and almost choked on the oxygen he was breathing. She had donned the short shorts and tied his button down up at the hips where the shorts started. The shorts barely reached her mid thigh and he could see she'd put on one of Cana's bikini tops to act as a bra. The blue of the bikini could easily be seen through his white shirt. to finish off the 'outfit' she had kept his trench coat on.

He knew his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were about to fall out of his head and he was vaguely aware that he was embarrassing her, making her feel uncomfortable but he couldn't seem to get a hold on his hormones. His blood was boiling. She looked sexy as hell and he looked at the ground before he could get a nose bleed.

"O-okay well um now that you're dressed we can go back out."

"Y-yes of course."

Avoiding looking directly at her Gray put his arm around her waist and held her arm over his shoulder as he helped her back to the main area and set her on a chair. He was acutely aware that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were currently staring at the fidgeting Juvia. He rolled his eyes and glared at everyone.

"Quit staring would ya?"

They all snapped back to what they were doing at his agitated tone though some gazes still flitted to the girl. He knew it wasn't what she normally wore but seriously, couldn't they at least try to be subtle about it. Wendy approached them and offered to finish what she had started earlier as everyone else seemed to be happy. Juvia had tried to argue that she was fine but in the end Gray had given her a stern look and told her to just let Wendy do it if she was happy to.

Juvia had relented and in no time at all she was walking around with only a slight limp in her step. She was still sore but at least she didn't need to be carried or supported when she wanted to go to the toilet or the bar. She had just returned form getting a drink when she noticed how empty the guild had gotten. Many had gone home to rest their wounds or catch up on sleep. She quickly finished her drink and limped to the door.

When her hand was on the doors handle she heard a very familiar gruff voice call her name. She turned to see Gray walking towards her. When he reached her he was frowning.

"Gray?"

"You're not thinking of walking home alone are you?"

"W-well yes."

"Juvia the streets are dangerous at night especially for women. I wouldn't normally worry but you're injured. Come on I'll walk you home."

She blushed. "Th-that's really not necessary Gray. I can walk on my own, really."

"No it's okay. If I don't walk you I'll just worry. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the building into the night.

As they slowed he didn't remove his hand and Juvia didn't mention it in fear that he would let go. As they neared Fairy Hills Gray unintentionally slowed down cursing himself for forgetting her limp and injury in the first place.

"I'm sorry Juvia I forgot about your leg. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gray. Just a little tired that's all."

He nodded and squeezed her hand briefly as they approached the front door. When they stood in front of the large building he let go.

"You going to be okay to get upstairs?"

"Yes, I should be. You can't come in anyway, It's against the rules and Erza will surely get angry even if you were trying to help me."

He smirked. "Yeah, your right but I could help you without stepping foot in the front door."

Confused she tilted her head to the side. "How's that Gray?"

"Which window is yours?"

Still confused she limped away from the front door and around the house until she was standing below it. She pointed knowing he was behind her. "That one, Why?"

He pulled her back behind him as he created a staircase made of ice that went straight up to her window. She stood gaping at the stairs. He turned and without waiting for her to come out of her shock he picked her up bridal style and walked up his stairs.

She began spluttering and went red in the face. "What are you doing?" She finally managed.

He smiled down at her and it took her breath away. "I'm helping you get to your room without breaking the rules of going inside."

He said it in such a way that she knew he was proud of himself for coming up with the idea. She smiled up at him and giggled.

"Very clever."

All too soon they were at the top of the stairs and Gray settled Juvia on her feet so that she could open the window and slide in. When she was standing inside of her window Gray lent forward to rest his arms on the sill.

"Goodnight Juvia." He smiled softly.

She moved forward and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Th-thank you Gray, goodnight." she blushed.

Shocked for a moment he stared at her before recovering. He smirked and leaned in through the window kissing her properly. The kiss was sweet and innocent. He pulled back after a few seconds and leaned back out. She opened her eyes and with a dazed smile she waved as he went back down his stairs and willed them away.

He would hate to have gone to all the trouble of getting a kiss from her in the first place only to be pummelled tomorrow for leaving an ice staircase behind as evidence. He walked home grinning from ear to ear the whole time. In her room Juvia watched him until he was gone then quickly changed and climbed into bed with a large smile on her face.

The next day Gray was sitting with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, wendy and the exceeds when Juvia walked in. He smiled when she spotted him and walked his way shyly. She was wearing her usual clothes now and had his in her hands. He watched her walk up to him and lean down.

"Here are your clothes, thank you for lending them to me." Juvia said quietly though everyone heard because of the new found silence in the guild.

He smirked. "No problem Juvia. Did you sleep well?"

Her blush darkened. "Yes thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure."

She bit her lip and he suppressed a groan. She bent over at the waist and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He smirked and as she was pulling away he turned his head slightly so that he was kissing her again. She froze for the smallest of moments before responding. He pulled away after only a short while so he didn't lose control and start a steamy make out session in front of everyone like he really wanted to do.

She was dazed again and that did not help his desire to ravish her mouth. Instead he grinned at her. "Good morning."

She giggled. "Good morning." she sighed happily.

Everyone cheered at once and Gray stood up. He took her hand. "Come on, spend time with me."

"J-just you and me?" She squeaked.

He smirked. "Yeah, just you and me. We'll go hang out in the garden." He leaned closer to her until only she could hear him and whispered low into her ear. " Behind the hedges no one can see us unless they actually come into the garden."

She blushed darker than he had ever seen her blush and nodded. He led her out into the garden. The garden had been planted out back for when some members wanted peace and quiet away from the rowdiness of the guild. Levy would occasionally take a book and the master would quite often go there for a nap.

They ran to the gazebo. Gray held her close and kissed her. This kiss was different from their other kisses. It was hot and passionate filled with the desires they both held. Juvia's hands fisted Gray's hair as Gray's hands squeezed her waist and pulled her flush against him. He pulled her back until his legs came into contact with the bench and sat down guiding her onto his lap as he went.

They broke apart to breathe and her forehead rested on his. Their breath mingled as they panted. They continued sharing kisses until Natsu yelled Gray's name.

"We're going on a job! You can come if you can pull yourself away from Juvia for longer than five minutes!"

He looked at her undecided. "I do need some more money but-"

"Then go. I will be here when you get back."

He grinned. They rejoined the guild and before he left Gray made sure to give her one last heart stopping kiss. To remind everyone she was taken and to remind her how much he would miss her. She sighed as the doors closed. Not far off at the bar Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Bisca, Cana and the other women watched their friend. They all sighed wistfully. Why couldn't someone kiss them like that?

Watching the women's soft and envious expressions the men all shared a worried or annoyed glance. Damn that Gray, now they would have to step up before the women either got angry or moved on. Damn you Gray!


End file.
